


Snake Skin.

by Lauren_is_a_moron



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty, Dark Veronica, EVERYONE IS A SERPENT, F/F, F/M, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead's dirty mind, M/M, Magic, beronica, bughead - Freeform, dark archie, shmall jughead, they're all here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_is_a_moron/pseuds/Lauren_is_a_moron
Summary: Summary: Jughead’s fantasy of Archie in a Serpent jacket causes quite a lot of damage thanks to a certain teenage witch in his class who loves to play games. Though things get quite out of hand when Jughead’s secret little daydream becomes far too real, and Archie’s not the only one suddenly bearing a leather jacket. He comes to quickly realize that thanks to his dirty mind, his friends have become twisted and dangerous versions of South-Side Serpents, and he has to reverse it before they end up actually killing him.





	Snake Skin.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit, okay so this is what i started writing instead of the next bit of stitched (well, inbetween) i just couldn't seem to think about anything but archie in a serpent jacket, and then betty in a serpent jacket- and then...you get the idea lmao

It all started with a stupid wish, which may have come from Jughead Jones’s deepest and darkest desires. Well, not exactly a wish. It was more a concept, a different universe in this head, which had suddenly inadvertently come true. Though how could he have known that he shared a class with a witch?

Yes, he loved Betty Cooper. He loved everything about her. Betty Cooper was sunshine hair and kind smiles, flirtatious grins and sweet whispers in his ear. She was his girlfriend after all. Though it wasn’t like Jughead liked anyone else, he wasn't exactly cheating on her. It was just his mind. Because lately…. lately, he’d been thinking too much about his best friend, Archie. And he figured, maybe he’d been hanging out with the serpents too often, since he had recently developed a rather infuriating habit of daydreaming. But the thing was, he wasn’t daydreaming about _normal_ things. Things he’d expect to get lost in his own mind with. Like Betty. College…publishing his novel,  having children, having his own family…

Except that’s not what they were. Instead, Jughead Jones had vivid daydreams while half asleep in class, about Archie Andrews. Though not the Archie he knew and kind of, sometimes, loved. It wasn’t the clumsy idiot who tripped over almost everything in his path, and was late to all of his classes. It wasn't Archie’s love of football, or singing, that Jughead vividly imagined in his head. Oh no. Instead, it was some parallel  universe where Archie Andrews, like him, was a South-side Serpent. He’d imagine the boy sitting there, leaning back in his chair in the serpent jacket. He’d still have that stupid boyish grin and brown eyes that Jughead sometimes caught himself thinking of too often. Though the Archie he knew was gone. Awkward smiles were replaced with a smirk, wide and oblivious eyes made way for an alert- hyper vigilant stare as the boy seemed to scan every inch of him, all while chewing a wad of gum he never seemed to swallow.

Jughead thought maybe it was some kind of joke his own mind was playing on him. But, oh man, was he wrong. Instead of fading into nothing, into an embarrassing thought that would stay with him until his grave, it got worse. Much worse. Because the more he mentally hissed _stop!_ at his own damn mind, it carried on weaving scenarios in his head, which should have made him uncomfortable. But, damn, instead, they made Jughead squirm in his seat.

The daydream had started off reasonably normal. He was in his trailer, with Archie, and the boy had been leaning against the counter with his arms folded. His lips twisted into a smile, eyes glinting with some kind of _hunger_ that was  ravenous, almost animalistic, as he continued to stare Jughead down.

Archie’s voice would be husky. He’d imagined it so many times, despite how _wrong_ it was. He’d imagined cold lips against his ear, the boy’s warm breath scathing the skin of his neck, sending gooseflesh rippling down his bare his arms. 

‘Juggie.’ Archie would murmur softly. That was his breaking point. When he couldn’t take it anymore. The thing was, as much as he denied it, as much as he suppressed the thoughts as deep as they would go-  he always found himself coming back to them. Coming back to Archie’s soft moan as he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, brushing Jughead’s lips with the sleek metal, before forcing the barrel into his mouth, wearing a playful grin, his eyes glinting dangerously as he pushed the gun deeper, deeper down Jughead’s throat and only chuckled when Jughead managed to make out some kind of noise. Then Archie had stepped back, satisfied, and ran a hand through his-

_His hair._

Jughead felt his jeans grow tighter. His breath was uneven as he imagined the boy running his hands through rich dark red hair that had been mussed up from countless fights. _Wait- bruises_. He needed bruises, scars and face intrusions, to look...well, as not-Archie as possible.

 _Tattoo’s._ Jughead grew more excited. He couldn’t help it. Archie would have the iconic entwined serpents inked on his right arm. When his leather jacket was off, his arms bulged with muscle, just like regular Archie.

Back to his hair. Jughead felt pleasure start to ripple through through him,  the more details he added.

His hair- _oh man, his hair._ Jughead couldn't help it. It was no longer combed and perfect. Serpent Archie’s red hair was longer, darker and ruffled, like he hadn’t brushed it in days. In his daydreams, Jughead imagined the boy in a simple white shirt, his serpent jacket, and jeans, and a coy smile.

That really got him going. Jughead didn’t think he had ever gotten a hard-on in class, except from the time when Betty wore one of Veronica’s dresses in the Summer, and had been standing on a stool, trying to stick prom posters over the walls. And man, did he have his own private viewing. Betty didn’t seem to mind, shooting him a grin as she continued to stretch her arms out, trying ever so desperately to stick down that damn poster.

But with Archie- with the image of the boy, still fresh in his head, Jughead couldn't help it. He eventually wandered back into reality, back into his last period history class, where nothing was going on. Nothing had changed. He turned in his chair to catch Betty’s eye. She was hard at work scrawling in her textbook. She grinned at him, and he couldn’t help smile back. Her smiles were infectious. But his stomach was twisting with guilt. Archie Andrews  still occupied his thoughts.

 Miss Summer’s was still writing essay-type questions on the white-board, and his fellow classmates were as out of it as he was. Jughead didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that, yes, he most definitely had a hard-on. He felt the bulge in his jeans, and his cheeks started to burn. Fuck. He sat up straighter in his chair, and mentally blessed all the gods that existed, that he had a window seat, and was sat at the back of the class, so there was nobody nearby.

The closest person was Kevin Keller, who seemed to be having a jolly good time doodling on his desk. Jughead caught the familiar flash of headphone wires dangling from the boy’s ears, as Kevin nodded along to a beat only he could hear.

 _Even better_. Jughead relaxed slightly, and tried to mentally push that damn image out of his head. Except the image wouldn’t budge, and he bit back the urge to groan- along with Archie’s soft hiss, as in his head, the boy’s hands were fumbling with his jeans, grabbing his crotch and squeezing it, his lips stretched into a knowing grin, until Jughead finally gave up and collapsed against the redhead- their bodies colliding into each other as Archie picked him up and slammed him into the kitchen counter. _Oh god_. Jughead in reality had let out a staggered breath as he imagined Archie’s hands pawing all over him, clawing at his own serpent jacket, fingernails trailing his own tattooed arms.

Archie was laughing, as he explored Jughead’s body, his breath hot and fast in Jughead’s ear as he left kisses littering his neck. They stung, But they were a mark of territory.

Jughead was _his._ Jughead let himself be enveloped by the boy, letting Archie wrap his legs around his waist, his laugh growing louder, more manic, as he grasped the collar of Jughead’s shirt.

 _No._ Jughead shook his head, yanking himself from the fantasy. He shook his head so damn hard, his beanie slipped from where it had nestled comfortably over his scruffy brown hair.

 _That had been enough._ Jughead sat up straight, once more, blinking rapidly as the daydream fizzled out in his head. He was definitely blushing, god dammit. He could feel his cheeks practically smouldering. He could still hear Archie’s soft breaths in his ear as the redhead moaned into his neck, begging him- begging him...

‘Jughead?’ a whispered voice startled him, and he risked a glance back at his classmates, really hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as he thought. He still had a _very noticeable_ hard-on, and he was freaking out, trying to figure a way to hide it. Though part of him, a tiny voice in the back of his head, waned to finish what he started.

 _What the hell am I thinking?!_ he wanted to yell at himself. Jughead twisted around, seeking out the voice, except his gaze was already wandering over the mute classroom to Archie, where he sat in his stupid letterman jacket, slumped in his chair, elbows on his textbooks as he lightly drummed the tip of his pen on his desk.

Archie looked hellish bored, his gaze was on the whiteboard, but Jughead could tell he was miles away as he nodded in beat to the rhythm he was slowly building with his pen.

 _I wish_...he couldn’t help himself as he stared at Archie Andrews, the Archie he had grown up, with, fallen in love with. Jughead was in love with Betty too, of course.  But damn, for Archie?  he had fallen hard. And that idiot had no fucking idea.

 _Why does he have to be so uptight?_ Jughead thought feverishly. He couldn’t seem to keep his gaze from the boy. Archie didn’t notice, his gaze sticking to the board. Though his eyes were glassy and unresponsive. Archie was daydreaming too, Jughead realized. About what? He had no idea.

 _I want him to be like me_. Jughead thought bitterly. He was sick of being seen as the dirty serpent, as the so-called ‘bad boy’ of Riverdale High. Not when he had nobody to share it with.

For just a second, Jughead saw a flash of light, just at the corner of his eye. It was subtle. Nobody noticed it, but him. And then suddenly, there was a voice in his head.

 _‘So be it, Jughead Jones.’_ the voice belonged to Sabrina Spellman- he’d recognise her voice anywhere. Sweet and soft. Her voice reminded him of wind chimes. He felt dizzy for a second, his vision blurring, as the girl’s words echoed in his mind.

What was that supposed to mean?

‘Jughead?’ the voice hissed again, this time hesitant, and Jughead twisted back around, his current predicament hitting him once again.

 He found himself faced with Kevin Keller, who had a stupid grin etched across his face. Jughead glared at him, really, _really_ hoping his erection wasn’t visible from that angle. ‘What?’ he hissed back.

Kevin didn’t seem fazed by his attitude. Annoyingly, his grin seemed to grow. The boy leaned forward, his expression almost cartoonlike. ‘What were you thinking about, Jughead?’ he murmured, and it was _almost_ loud enough for Midge and Veronica, who were sitting by, to overhear.

Veronica Lodge, was too, completely embedded in her textbook. Either that or she had somehow perfected how to successfully hide her phone between the pages.

‘Jug!’ Kevin hissed, again. The boy was undoubtedly trying to hold in a laugh. ‘What got you so flustered, huh?’   

Jughead rolled his eyes. But his cheeks, damn his fucking cheeks. They blazed. And he had to turn quickly, back to his desk, to avoid Kevin. He heard the boy chuckle from behind him, and hell, he wanted to die. It would be totally cool if he just- dropped dead right now. He still felt the uncomfortable tight feeling in his jeans, and it was starting to drive him mad.

‘Jughead Jones?’ his head snapped up as the teacher called out his name, and he felt his chest tighten- well, _everything_ tightened. He gritted his teeth and forced a strained smile in the direction of the teacher. Miss Summer’s was standing at the front of the class, holding the textbook which was open in front of him. ‘Yes?’ he had to do everything in his power not to moan the word. For some reason, the silence made it worse- or better? It depended if he liked it.

Miss Summer’s smiled at him. She was a woman in the late forties, with a lazy eye he couldn’t ignore. ‘Are you okay?’ the teacher commented, and he felt his stomach roll as he squeezed his legs together, trying his hardest to hide- _his disgusting secret_. ‘You’re looking a little flustered, Mr Jones.’ The teacher frowned, and Jughead shrugged with a forced smile. ‘I’m okay.’ He turned his attention to his textbook and begged- _begged_ \- the teacher to continue with her lesson.

And she did. Though the bell suddenly rang, slicing into his thoughts, snapping him out of it slightly. Jughead nearly jumped to his feet, but then remembered his.... _problem_. He lowered himself back into his chair and started to stuff his books into his bag, and then he was looking for Betty- except she wasn’t among the stream of kids hurriedly making their way out of their last period.

 _Oh_. Jughead found himself scanning the room, then, for Veronica. Except she was gone, too.

The classroom was nearly empty now, and Jughead hadn’t seen Betty or Veronica, or- or.... before he could stop himself, Jughead’s gaze was sliding to Archie’s desk- and the empty chair.

Archie never left without him. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them. They always waited for each-other, after every class. Once he was sure he no longer had a hard-on, Jughead waited patiently for Miss Summer’s for gather her things and leave the classroom, and then sprung to his feet, shouldered his bag, and rushed out of the room- out into the hallway, which was strangely busy for a Friday afternoon.

Jughead started to walk, except his legs were wobbly from anxiety. He was a serpent for god’s sake, was he really scared of a little daydreaming?

It was _more_ than a little daydreaming, though. He had nearly given himself a fucking orgasm in class, because he was fantasizing about his best friend being a Southside Serpent. _Oh, and fucking him against his kitchen counter_. Though that was normal, right? Nobody was fully straight.

‘Get the fuck out of my way!’

Jughead reached his locker, but turned, frowning, when the familiar voice hit him. How could he miss it? He noticed that kids dawdling on the hallways, getting stuff from their lockers, or just standing in the way, had all turned in the direction, of the voice.

Jughead couldn’t help staring- he really couldn’t. Because he was sure he was seeing things. Maybe he was daydreaming again. Because he was watching two girls walk down the hallway, practically in slow-motion. Though it wasn’t Josie and Valerie, or Cheryl Blossom and her minions. Jughead squinted as the girl’s neared, and his gut squeezed, his cheeks once again burning bright.

It was Betty and Veronica. Though not how he knew them. The girl’s walked hand-in-hand as kid’s stared. Betty was first to take his breath away. He’d never imagined her like this- Sweet and innocent Betty? Who had suddenly dropped her usual and iconic pastel style, for a black leather jacket bearing the serpents symbol, a short black dress which barely reached her knees. She walked with purpose, with strut, her heels clacking on the linoleum as she made her way down the hallway.  Her lips were caked in cherry red lipstick, set in a lazy smile. Jughead felt his jaw drop, like he really was in a movie. Betty Cooper’s blonde ponytail was gone. Instead, she wore her hair down, curly and in clumsy braids. She looked like she hadn’t brushed it in a while.

Veronica looked pretty much the same. Jughead pressed himself into his locker, unable to tear his gaze from the girls, from his friends, who were...serpents? Jughead moved his gaze to Veronica, who wore her serpent jacket proudly over a dark red crop top and short black skirt. ‘No way.’ He murmured to himself. Veronica Lodge was a serpent? His breath gave way when the dark haired girl swung her arms as she moved, the cuffs of her sleeves revealing- Jughead felt sick. A snake. It entwined her olive wrist, as if holding her captive. But Veronica seemed to love every minute of her walk, of the stares- her gaze landed on him,  and her lips stretched into a grin.

_And his reaction..._

Mr Weatherbee, the principle, had stopped Betty and Veronica dead in their tracks, his arms folded. Though he didn’t look like he was going to yell at them. He looked....wary.

‘Girls, how many times do I have to tell you?’ he sighed, his gaze skimming the two’s skimpy outfits. Jughead expected Betty to nod profusely and excuse herself, but to his surprise, she didn’t. She only smiled sweetly at him, her gaze challenging. The girl’s were still holding hands, and Veronica only giggled. Though her eyes were dark. Jughead hadn’t exactly spent his past time’s staring into Veronica Lodge’s eyes, but he was pretty damn sure she had never looked so...sinister.

‘Move.’ Veronica said, simply. Except her gaze said a lot more. She looked poised, ready to attack at any moment.

‘Are you going to _make_ me take my clothes off, Mr Weatherbee?’ Betty spoke up, her voice sultry sweet, yet there was a tinge of wicked in her tone. She frowned and then sighed, smirking at Veronica, before she started to unbutton her dress.

‘If you insist, sir.’ She smiled, as her fingernails delicately started to pull at buttons on her dress.

 ‘No!’ the principle choked out, before mumbling something incoherent. ‘Damn Serpents..’ he’d growled, before turning and marching away.

Okay, he’d had enough. Before Jughead could stop himself, he was bounding down the corridor on shaky legs, eventually coming face to face with Betty and Veronica.

‘What the hell happened?!’ he hissed, and then choked out a laugh. ‘Are you guys...holy shit, how the hell are you guy’s serpents?’

Betty and Veronica stared at him for a few seconds, before Veronica cleared her throat. ‘Oh look,’ her lips curved into a smirk as she nudged the blonde. ‘It’s Archie’s little rat.’

Betty laughed. Though it wasn’t one of her adorable giggles that he was used to. It was a full blown hysterical laugh which chilled him to the bone.

Veronica’s words were confusing at first, but then Jughead started to notice something. He felt lighter than normal, as if his...he let out an audible gasp, which only seemed to amuse the girl’s further. His jacket. Jughead felt his head start to pound as he pawed at his bare arms, trying to grasp at the familiar soft leather of his Serpent jacket. Except it was gone. He was standing in a t-shirt.

‘Little rat?’ he started to become breathless, and then he was laughing awkwardly, despite a bad feeling starting to brew in his gut. ‘Okay, come on guys. Good joke.’ He said shakily, except Betty and Veronica didn’t look joking. At most, they looked  irritated.

Finally, Betty turned to Veronica, pouting. ‘Ronnie, can’t we _squish_ the little rat?’ she murmured, her blue eyes narrowed at Jughead and she sighed, softly. ‘I’m sure Archie won’t mind.’

Veronica shook her head with another smirk. ‘You heard Archiekins, Betty.’ Her gaze was then on Jughead, her green eyes seemingly flashing with something dark- malicious. Jughead only stared at the girl, completely speechless. ‘Jughead Jones is _his_.’ She said softly, before she turned her head, her expression lighting up. ‘Speak of the devil...’ she murmured, her smile widening.

Jughead turned away from the girl’s, and his stomach sank. ‘Hey, Archie!’ Betty yelled. ‘Your rat’s here!’ Jughead couldn’t stop staring.

‘No way.’  He said softly, then louder. ‘No fucking way.’

He sensed the redhead directly behind him. His voice was still the one he knew, except its tone matched that of Betty and Veronica’s. It was dark. It was sexy and husky. Jughead didn’t dare look around, except he didn’t have a choice, because suddenly the boy was grabbing his shoulders, and spinning him around so he was forced to look.

 Archie Andrews was standing there, his red hair a scruffy mess on his head, eyes narrowed almost hungrily, his lips curled into an excited grin. Of course the boy was wearing the Serpent jacket.  It perfectly fit him, worn over a black t-shirt. When Archie moved his hand to run it through his rich red curls, his wrist also bared The Serpent symbol. The boy regarded him gleefully, like he was a birthday present. Yet the boy’s voice was bitter and venomous, but also teasing.

‘Hey, Rat.’ Archie murmured. ‘Who told you, you could scuttle away from me?’

‘That’s a spider, Archie.’ Betty spoke up, with a girlish giggle. ‘Rat’s don’t scuttle.’

 Archie rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw. ‘Shut the fuck up, Cooper.’ He growled. His gaze never left Jughead’s. ‘Why don’t you and Veronica go and screw in a closet while I have a little word with The Rat?’

Betty scoffed. ‘She’s a better fuck than you’ll ever be, Andrews.’ But she was grabbing the dark haired girl’s hand and leading her away. Jughead felt a spike in his chest. Betty was his girlfriend, and here she was- in some kind of fucked up three-way with Archie and Veronica.

Jughead almost wanted those twisted versions of Betty and Veronica, back. Because now he was left with what he was pretty sure was a sociopath.

He seemed to finally find his voice. ‘Archie.’ He said softly. ‘What happened to you?’

Archie grinned, taking a small step towards him, so they were practically touching noses. ‘No, Jughead.’ He said softly, and Jughead could barely believe he had said his name.

‘The right question to ask, is what’s going to happen to _you_.’

Jughead swallowed. He really didn’t know whether to be turned on, or terrified.

In the end, he was both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun- a BREAK FROM THE ANGST lmao. Hope you liked! Leave kudos if you did, and tell me what you think! If this is well-received, I'd be happy to write more :D


End file.
